


The Capsicle Incident

by FreckleLemonade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flustered Steve Rogers, Hilarity Ensues, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Short, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleLemonade/pseuds/FreckleLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is just looking for a way to cool down... But the situation ends up getting hotter, thanks to Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capsicle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> (y/u/n) = your username

It had to be a million degrees outside and the air conditioner on your floor was broken. Out of all the floors in Stark Tower to have a malfunctioning AC, it just had to be yours. While Tony tinkered with it, you were crashed on the couch in your living room, sweating to death. You were wearing only a thin white tank top and short-shorts, because it was just too damn hot to wear anything else.

Suddenly, you remembered that you had bought popsicles the other day! You rushed to the freezer and rummaged past the frozen peas and bags of chicken. Finally, you found what you were looking for: a box of jumbo Rocket Pops! You pulled one of the red, white, and blue popsicles out of the box, unwrapped it, and popped it into your mouth. The cool, sweet taste washed over your tongue and you moaned. You were saved!

You heard a phone camera snap and you turned to see Tony standing there, with a grin on his face. He was shoving his phone back into his pants' pocket. You didn't think anything of it because you were too busy begging to know whether you could finally turn your air conditioning on yet or not.

"Yep, your AC is working again. Enjoy your popsicle..." He smirked at you and stepped into the elevator.

"Uh, okay... Thanks?" You stared at him for a second with a quirked eyebrow until the elevator doors closed. 

You rushed to turn on the AC and finished up your popsicle, which was now starting to drip all over your fingers. A couple minutes later, your phone beeped in your pocket, notifying you of a new Instagram notification. You sat down on the couch in your living room, pulled your phone out, and saw that you had been tagged in a photo. You tapped on the notification to open the photo and gawked at it.

It was of you, standing in your kitchen with the tip of the jumbo Rocket Pop shoved in your mouth. Not only did the popsicle look more than a little awkward from that angle, but you also had this look of sheer ecstasy on your face; eyes closed, head tilted back a bit. There was even a tiny trickle of melted popsicle juice trailing down your chin.

You scrolled down a bit and read the caption: @(y/u/n) sure enjoys sucking on that Capsicle! @CaptainRogers #winkwink #nudgenudge

 

Comments:

Hawkass: LMAO xD

WhatTheBucky: wow @CaptainRogers u lucky lil punk

CaptainRogers: Oh my God, Tony, take this down!

OfficialTonyStark: Feeling a little flustered there, @CaptainRogers? ;)

Hawkass: Does he taste like freedom, @(y/u/n)? xDD

WhatTheBucky: i'll be in my bunk I:

ItsyBitsyRomanov: Jeez, guys, real mature.

 

You flopped backwards onto your couch. A deep blush broke out on your cheeks and spread like wildfire to the tips of your ears and all the way down your neck. No amount of air conditioning was going to be able to cool down the burning embarrassment you were feeling at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, though, why are Rocket Pops not called Capsicles?? xD


End file.
